Conventionally, in an energy storage apparatus which includes a plurality of energy storage devices, there has been known the configuration where a member is disposed around the plurality of energy storage devices for forming a space to absorb an impact (see patent document 1, for example). With such a configuration, even when an impact is applied to the energy storage apparatus, the energy storage apparatus can absorb the impact.